


newfound

by SalveSiS



Series: Constellations [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveSiS/pseuds/SalveSiS
Summary: Naminé had resigned herself to merging with Kairi, giving up her independence so she could finally be a real person who mattered. She wasn’t sure what to do with this new life of hers, this…newfound freedom.





	

It wasn’t Naminé’s decision to leave Castle Oblivion, but she couldn’t say she was sorry to go. She never expected to go back, either. Especially not by choice. Then again, she never, in a million years, thought she’d ever get to be able to choose where to go, what to do, what she wanted for herself. She’d resigned herself to merging with Kairi, giving up her independence so she could finally know what it was like to be a real person who  _mattered._ She wasn’t sure what to do with this new life of hers, this…newfound freedom.

Her first major decision was deciding where she was going to live. Lea, Roxas and Xion settled in Twilight Town harmoniously. Looking at them, you knew that was where they belonged. Naminé’s time in Twilight Town was spent tirelessly working to reconnect Sora’s memories and she was a prisoner in Castle Oblivion. She never belonged anywhere.

“Are you okay?”

Snapped out of her reverie, Naminé looked to her side and faced Terra, who looked at her with concern. Terra was the one to invite her to stay at the Land of Departure with him, Ven, and Aqua. The castle had plenty of space, he said, with enough spare rooms for her own art studio if she wanted.

Naminé didn’t know why Terra invited her, or even how she felt about it. Although it was restored to its previous, much less threatening form, the Land of Departure  _was_ where she’d spent the better part of her life enslaved by Marluxia. And she couldn’t say she and Terra were friends-she liked to think so, but she really had no idea what the older man thought of her. Aside from that one admittedly memorable conversation in the Graveyard, the majority of their interactions together had been brief and perhaps a tad awkward. 

The fact Terra thought to mention her sketches surprised her. Most people thought of her drawings as a means to an end, rather than a pastime she genuinely enjoyed to do in her free time. Terra, however, noticed and realized it meant enough to her that he felt he could use it as part of his argument to convince her to go with them.

Her heart swaddled with warmth and she found herself giving in. It wasn’t like there was anyplace else for her to go. Castle Oblivion haunted her, and she thought maybe it always would. But the Land of Departure wasn’t Castle Oblivion. Not in the ways that counted. 

Castle Oblivion never glinted underneath a bright sun the way the castle in front of her shone now. There was never laughter, not like Ven’s as he hurried inside with Aqua. Aside from Sora, there had never been someone looking at her,  _seeing_ her, and caring enough about what they saw to ask her about it.

Naminé swiftly nodded and smiled. “It’s okay,” she assured Terra. “I’m good.”

Terra’s concerned frown softened but didn’t leave completely. “Are you sure? We can stay here until you feel better. I don’t mind.”

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, doing her best to convey all her gratitude into two words. “But I’m fine. Really.”

Blinking, Terra’s frown vanished in favor of a warm smile. “Okay. If you’re sure. Let’s get inside so you can pick out your room. There are  _tons.”_

Naminé couldn’t help the small giggle that bubbled out her lips.

Maybe she could make some happy memories of her homeworld after all. 

 


End file.
